The Valkrye Show!
by Grayson's Gal
Summary: Spin-off of Whisper Runner.Since you guys love Valkrye so much, Me and Niall decided to write this for you all. Valkrye is a complex person, who according to Niki is a bipolar insane guy from before World War 2. So why did he become a hero? A hero in GOTHAM, before Batman was around. Wait doesn't that mean he was the world's first hero? OC Centered.
1. This Uh Milkshake is swell!

**GG: Here's the first story of Valkrye, there is probably more coming now here's a word from Niall.**

**Niall:Hey readers, it's me , Niall, with a short story about Valkyre's origins. It was awesome to write, and I really hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. : Thanks to GG for editing this and making it so much better in the process. Enjoy!**

I hurried down the side walk of Gotham after a long day of middle school."Six more years till I leave. Six more years." Man, I hate this. I hate all of it. I hate my stupid teachers. I hate Mary. I hate my brother. And most of all I hate these stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid was I born with them? Why did my stupid mother leave me for some stupid research trip? Is some stupid bird worth more than me? I took a deep breath, I wish I could just cut them off and- my thoughts were cut off as a Bluenose business man bumped into me, knocking my stack of notebooks out of my hands. "Hey, watch it kid!" The man shouted. I just mumbled an apology and picked up my books.

Seeing a park bench I quickly decided to go and sit down, think things over for a little. "Ah maybe it's just the thing I need to calm down with." Letting out a sigh, I checked the old pocket watch Mum had given me, when I was five, right before she scramed. It was covered in gold leaf, with my family name, Lowrie, inscribed on it, and his coat of arms. I flipped it over and checked the time. Four o'three. I flipped it shut and got up. There was a grocery shop not far from here, and it sold bananas and peanut butter.

"Any establishment that sells peanut butter and bananas is the cat's meow to me." I smiled, well atleast I still had my peanut butter and bananas, I picked up my books and walked down the street. Hope I can dodge that Drugstore Cowboy, that guy was hard boiled and gave me the Heebie-Jeebies.

A few minutes later, the Bell above the door rang as I walked into Earl's grocery shop. The store was only a few years old, Earl made the shop up after he came back from college. " 'Ello Earl ." I said with my slight British accent shining through. "Howdy for ya usual?" "Yep. Bananas and peanut butter." "Let me get them for ya." As Earl walked to get them, I started spilling my guts out to 'im.

" Guess what I was just reading Earl? Journey to the center of the earth! I mean, I guess I'm rereading it, because I read it when I was six and it came out in eighteen sixty four. It's a real Cat's meow you know! It's Hotsy-Totsy for sure-" I continued ranting on for a few minutes until Earl returned with my stuff. As I was getting up to leave, Earl yelled to me, " 'Ey Niall, you know I just learned how to make this new drink." "What's it called?" "Personally I calls it a milkshake." "That be swell! As long as you can put a banana in it! Soitently!" Yep, Earl was one to please he was a real Darb.

After another few minutes, Earl came back with my milk shake, and I took a sip. "Well Earl, can't say I was surpised this is the bee's knees! It's the real cats meow! I love it!" "I did tells you so, didn't I? Well enjoy your drink, I's got some other customers to take care of." As he said this, Earl walked over to a mother and her son, who were sitting at the far end of the counter. "Ice cream and milk, who would've thought?Maybe those Chinese. They darn seem like a right smart folk, with their fireworks, and dragons, and their idea that New years isn't on January first! Love it! Well I best be on my way."

I stood to get up drink still in my hand when then bell rang, I turned to see who came in. Well I'll be, a group of Trigger men came in carrying brand new Chicago typewriters **(A/N Tommy Guns)** . "Get down! This is a robbery!" They shouted, and I and the women and her son crouched on the ground. The little rascal, she was with began sobbing, and I felt something change in me.

I was like that boy once. Afraid to lose my mum. No child should have to go through that. So I stood up, my arms shaking. "You there! You thugs you, you ruined a right bra night ! I was just enjoying my ... Uh ... Milkshake ! And now you folk come in 'ere and try and take money just so you can get knackered on moonshine!" I shouted, throwing the rest of my milkshake in the lead thugs face.

For a few seconds everything was quiet, except for the sound of milkshake dripping of his face. Thoughts of milkshake rivers flowed in my head, but I tried to shake them and be serious. Then the thug pointed his Heater at me and cocked it. "Jammie, get in the safe. Davie, get the women." The Big cheese of the trio said. I looked down the barrel, and figured, screw it, I've got nothing left... but my wings. So I unfurled them, shocking the guy. He stumbled backwards blinking a storm. "D-d-d-demon?!" He eyes big as dinner plates.

I mustered all the courage I could and took a step towards the guy, and used my wing to uppercut his chin, knocking him out , and knocking his white fedora off his head. "Hmmmm..." I stared at it on the floor and picked it up, putting it on my head as the other thugs ran out bearly on their dogs. I looked at my reflection in the store's window. The back of my shirt was in ribbions, my cheaters were slipping down my nose, but the hat looked like the Cat's Pajamas. It suits me. Behind I heard a soft voice speak, "will you sign my comic book?" "Sure ya little Rascal." "Jeepers Mister! You got that guy right in the kisser!"

I wrote in clumsy hand writing on the kid's comic, 'The guy with the wings.' "Niall, yous might want to scram. The coppers are probably on their merry way, don't worry about about those other guys, I'm sures those guys are gonna be pinched soon."

**GG:Hey guys did ya like it? Anyway there might be more.**


	2. AN

**Hi guys it's GG, and or Katelynn don't care which, anyway Just to tell you The Valkrye Show, is what my friend Niall is writing I just Edit it BYE!**


End file.
